Destiny
by cuttiekyu
Summary: it's wonkyu and yunkyu story :)


**Destiny**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Jung Yunho**

** Kim Stella**

**Other Cast : Choi (Jung) Sulli**

** Shim (Jung) Changmin**

** Choi Minho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

**Summary : (no summary) it's Wonkyu and Yunkyu **

**Happy Reading**

Namja tampan itu menatap kosong jasad namja yang terbujur kaku yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi kain putih yang terbaring di atas kasur yang ada didepannya, namja tampan bernama choi siwon itu menggenggam erat selembar surat yang ternoda oleh tetesan darah namja yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dunia ini.

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka, beberapa jam lalu dia masih dapat mengobrol dengan santai, bercanda dan bertukar cerita dengan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung, sahabat dan guruya itu, namun sekarang namja yang masih berpakaian tentara itu bahkan tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

"yunho hyung" gumam siwon, matanya yang tajam tampak berembun, namja tampan ini merasa sangat kehilangan sosok hyung yang selama dua bulan ini selalu membantu dan menjaganya di pangkalan militer yang terletak di perbatasan antara korea selatan dan korea utara itu. Hyung yang selalu bersemangat menceritakan keluarganya, istri manisnya yang sangat yunho cintai.

"hyung bangunlah, bukankah kau ingin melihat anakmu lahir" lirih siwon, walaupun semuanya tidak mungkin, karna namja bernama jung yunho itu memang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya, siwon masih ingat beberapa jam lalu yunho masih bercerita dengan bangganya bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki anak.

**Flashback**

"siwon-ah, lihat" ucap yunho semangat sambil menghampiri siwon yang sedang melepaskan seragam militernya di atas kasur di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama yunho.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya siwon

"istriku mengirimkan surat, dan kau pasti tidak akan percaya, sebentar lagi akau akan menjadi appa" ucap yunho bangga, kalau tidak memikirkan pangkatnya sebagai kapten dia pasti sudah melompat – lompat sangking senangnya.

"jeongmal? Wahh chukkae hyung" ucap siwon tidak kalah senang, namja tampan ini ikut senang mengetahui bahwa namja yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya ini akhirnya mendapatkan kabar bahagia dari sang istri yang sudah selama dua tahun ini dinikahinya. Yahh siwon cukup tau banyak tentang keluarga yunho, kedua orang tuanya, adik perempuannya, dan seseorang yang paling sering yunho ceritakan padanya adalah tentang istrinya.

"usianya sudah tiga bulan siwon-ah, ahh aku tidak menyangka berarti saat aku meninggalkannya dua bulan lalu dia sudah mengandung, ck bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya" runtuk yunho namun namja tampan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman diwajahnya.

"ahh kalau begini aku ingin semua konflik ini cepat selesai, agar aku bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu dengannya" keluh yunho, kalau sudah seperti ini dia menjadi sangat merindukan istri manisnya.

"bersabarlah hyung, berdoa saja semoga ini cepat selesai"

"kau benar siwon-ah, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan istriku, kau tau kyuhyun-ku sangat manis dan cantik, aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertinya" ungkap yunho tulus

Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja siwon tau bahwa yunho sangat mencintai istrinya itu, "baiklah, kau sudah berjanji padaku hyung" sahut siwon

"tapi awas kalau kau sampai menyukai istriku siwon!" ancam yunho dengan nada mengancam yang dibuat – buat, membuat siwo bersemangat untuk menggoda yunho.

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia yang menyukaiku hyung? Aku kan lebih tampan darimu" ledek siwon, namja tampan itu tertawa pelan melihat wajah kesal yunho walaupun dirinya hanya bercanda.

"itu tidak mungkin, kyuhyun-ku sangat mencintaiku, dan satu lahi aku lebih tampan darimu" ucap yunho tidak mau kalah, yang hanya dibalas kekehan siwon.

Namun rencana hanya tinggal rencana, satu jam kemudian suasana begitu kacau karna tentara korea utara melakukan serangan tiba – tiba yang membuat kebakaran besar di gudang persenjataan yang ada di pangkalan militer tersbut, seluruh personil prajurit dikerahkan di sisi timur markas yang merupakan tempat terjadinya serangan, semuanya terasa begitu cepat, seprti sebuah film yang sedang diputar, baku tembak antara dua kubu yang saling berseteru, tentara yang berjatuhan karna terkena serangan bertubi – tubi, dan yang terakhir siwon lihat adalah yunho yang tertembak di dada tepat di depan matanya, saat itu siwon tidak memikirkan apapun, dilemparnya senampan otomatis yang dipegangnya secara sembarangan lalu meraih tubuh yunho yang sudah terkapar di tanah, menekan luka menganga di dada yunho yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"yunho hyung bertahanlah, JAWAB AKU HYUNG!" teriak siwon saat yunho memejamkan matanya, namja tampan itu berusaha membuat yunho tetap sadar.

"si-siwon hhh" sahut yunho lirih sambil mengerang kesakitan

"aku akan menyelamatkanmu hyung" ucap siwon lalu dengan cepat menggendong yunho, mengabaikan tembakan musuh yang melukai kakinya, yang difikirkannya saat ini adalah hanya bagaimana menyelamatkan yunho. Siwon membawa tubuh lemah yunho ke sisi bangunan yang cukup aman, membawa namja berbadan kekar itu untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari perawat militer yang berjaga disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian siwon sudah menemani yunho di salah satu ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat penampungan tentara yang terluka, bersama puluhan tentara yang terluka lainnya. Siwon memandang yunho yang kondisinya tidak terlalu baik, walaupun lukanya sudah ditangani namun luka itu cukup parah karna mengenai jantungnya, bisa dibilang saat ini yunho dalam kondisi sekarat.

"yunho hyung" panggil siwon pelan

"si-won" panggil yunho sambil memberikan senyuman lemah pada namja yang sudah seperti adiknya ini, "ja-ngan hhh mena-ngis" ucap yunho terbata – bata, dadanya benar – benar terasa sakit saat ini.

"hyung bertahanlah, bukankah kau ingin melihat anakmu lahir"

"kkau be-nar, sa-yang se-ka-li hhh aku ti-dak bi-sa melihatnya lahir dan hh menemani-nya sam-pai de-wasa" ucap yunho kesusahan, namun dapat terdengar nada sedih dalam suara yang biasanya terdengar tegas itu.

"jangan berkata begitu hyung, kau akan selamat" siwon menggenggam tangan yunho yang terasa sangat dingin dengan erat.

"aku bah-kan sudah hh ti-dak bisa merasa-kan ka-kikuhhh" lirih yunho

"hyung"

"siwon a-ku inginhh memin-ta se-sua-tu uhukkk" setelah mengucapkan itu yunho terbatuk, darah terlikat keluar dari mulutnya.

"hyung jangan bicara lagi!" ucap siwon panik

"ti-dak, kumo-hon jaga kyu-hyun untuk-ku, jadi-lah yun-ho untuk-nya"

"apayang kau bicarakan hyung? Kau akan kembali pada kyuhyun" air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi di mata siwon, namja tampan itu membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras.

"ak-ku ingin kau menja-di di-riku si-wonhhh, aku sudah ber-janji pada-nya untuk pulang, a-ku tidak ingin mem-buatnya se-dihhh" lirih yunho, namja tampan itu berusaha mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyampaikan maksudnya pada siwon.

"itu tidak mungkin hyung, kita sangat berbeda, tentu saja dia mengenali suaminya"

"ti-dak, kyu-hyunku, bu-ta siwon" ungkap yunho dengan senyuman sedih

Siwon memandang yunho tidak percaya, selama ini namja tampan itu memang selalu menceritkan tentang istrinya, istrinya yang manis, yang baik, namun dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun buta. "tapi surat – surat itu?" Tanya siwon

"adik-kuhh yang menulishh-kan untuk kyu-hyunhhh" jawab yunho, tenaganya sudah benar – benar terkuras. "ber-janjilah si-won uhukk uhukkk" yunho kembali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"yunho hyung, kumohon diamlah!, suster!" teriak siwon panik, namun tidak ada suster yang menghampirinya, semuanya sibuk menangani prajurit yang terluka.

"ber-janjilahhh" mohon yunho

"baik, aku berjanji hyung, sekarang diamlah" pasrah siwon

"terima ka-sih" ungkap yunho tulus, namja tampan ini sekarang sudah bisa tenang, dia yakin menyerahkan kyuhyun pada orang yang tepat."satu la-gihh, bisa-kah kau mengambilkan kertas dan pul-pen, aku ingin menu-lisshhh surat untuk meluargakuhhh" ucap yunho dengan sisa – sisa tenaganta, pandangannya bahkan sekarang sudah mengabur.

Dengan cepat siwon menuruti permintaan yunho, namja tampan itu sudah menawarkan diri membantu yunho menuliskan suratnya namun namja tampan itu menolak, dengan tangan yang bergetar dan dengan tetesan darah dari mulutnya yunho dapat menyelesaikan surat itu, tepat setelah namja tampan itu menuliskan kata – kata terakhir namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, meninggalkan siwon yang hanya dapat meneriakkan namanya sambil memangis keras.

**-flashback end-**

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya di antara kerumunan prajurit dan para keluarga yang menjemput saudara, adik, kakak dan sanak saudara mereka yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai warga negara korea selatan, setelah pertempuran yang memakan banyak korban yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu akhirnya pihak korea utara dan korea selatan memutuskan melakukan genjatan senjata untuk menghindari jatuhnya lebih banyak korban. Genjatan senjata itu membuat seluruh tentara yang sedang bertugas disana akhirnya dipulangkan agar bisa bertemu dengan keluarga masing – masing.

Siwon berhenti di tempatnya saat dari kejauhan dia melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang tampak sedang saling berpegangan tangan sambil melihat kesana kemari, seperti mencari seseorang, tidak jauh dari mereka yeoja cantik berambut panjang juga tampak melakukan hal yang sama.

Siwon merasa sesak didadanya saat mengenali bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yunho, yunho memang pernah menunjukkan foto keluarganya pada siwon, walupun siwon belum pernah melihat foto kyuhyun, namun kedua orang tua yunho dan sulli adik yunho, siwon pernah melihatnya dalam foto.

Siwon mengusap saku bajunya, saku yang berisi surat dengan bercak darah yunho, dengan langkah berat akhirnya siwon melangkah ke arah keluarga sahabatnya itu.

"permisi, apa kalian keluarga yunho hyung?" Tanya siwon saat sudah sampai di depan pasangan paruh baya itu.

Yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu menengok ke arah siwon, "ne, apa kau mengenal yunho kami?" Tanya

"ne, aku sangat mengenalnya ahjumma" jawab siwon lirih

"dimana yunho?" Tanya ny,jung tidak sabar, mendadak hatinya begitu resah

"mian, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini" siwon mengeluarkan surat itu dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada , siwon menundukkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap wajah dengan ekspresi sedih di depannya itu.

Ny. Jung memangdang surat yang dipegang siwon dengan tatapan kosong, melihat surat dengan bercak darah dan juga yunho yang tidak kunjung datang, yeoja paruh baya itu menyadarai satu hal, bahwa putra sulungnya tidak akan perbah kembali lagi pada mereka. Yeoja cantik itu mengambil surat itu dari tangan siwon, mendekapnya di dada sambil menangis tersedu – sedu, diikuti sulli yang langsung memeluk sang umma, sedangkan Tn. Jung hanya dapat menatap kosong pada kedua wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

"kyuhyun ada di atas siwon-ssi" ucap ny. Jung, mata wanita itu masih sembab karna terus menangis selama perjalanan pulang, namun walaupun begitu dia tetap mengiklaskan kepergian putra sulungnya.

"panggil siwon saja ahjumma" sahut siwon

"baiklah, kamar kyuhyun dan yunho ada di atas, di sebelah kanan, seharian menantuku itu tidak keluar kamar untuk merias kamar mereka demi kepulangan yunho" ungkap ny. Jung, yeoja paruh baya itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan di setiap kata – katanya.

"perlukah kita melakukan ini ahjumma, maksudku, emm membohongi kyuhyun" ucap siwon

"semua yang dikatakan yunho benar siwon, kyuhyun pasti akan sangat terpukul kalau tau yunho sudah meninggal, di tambah dia sedang mengandung, kau tau mereka sangat saling mencintai, ahjumma tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya kyuhyun" ny. Jung menangis, yeoja paruh baya itu memang sudah mengetahui rencana yunho untuk membuat siwon menyamar menjadi dirinya dari surat yang dituliskan yunho untuk keluarganya, dan seluruh keluarga jung menyetujui, menurut mereka inilah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. "ahjumma mohon, setidaknya sampai kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk menerima kepergian yunho" mohon , yeoja paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan siwon.

"baiklah ahjumma" pasrah siwon

"oppa pelan – pelan, nanti kau jatuh" suara seseorang dari arah tangga mengalihkan perhatian dan siwon, dapat siwon lihat sulli sedang menuntun seseorang menuruni tangga. Siwon melihatnya, namja manis dan cantik yang sangat menawan, walaupun matanya terlihat kosong namun tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan namja itu, yunho benar kyuhyun sangatlah manis.

"cepat sulli, oppa ingin bertemu yunho hyung" bibir semerah cherry itu mengeluarkan suara lembut, suara lembut yang seperti angin di musim semi begitu hangat namun juga sejuk, dan lagi – lagi membuat siwon terpesona.

"tapi nanti oppa jatuh, ingat ada baby" ucap sulli agak kesal

"ahh, mian baby, umma lupa" kyuhyun mengusap perutnya pelan, mereka kembali melanjutkan menuruni tangga, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari siwon.

"eomma, mana yunho hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tak sabar

"dia disini sayang" jawab , yeoja cantik itu memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan untuk siwon agar nemja tampan itu mendekati kyuhyun

"hyung disini babykyu" ucap siwon, namja tampan itu memang tau bagaimana cara yunho memanggil istrinya, bahkan siwon tau kebiasaan – kebiasaannya dengan sang istri, tentu saja yunho yang menceritakan semuanya.

Dahi kyuhyun berkerut bingung, "hyung, suaramu .." ucap kyuhyun bingung, namja manis ini sangat mengenali suara suaminya

"yunho terluka sayang, karna itu suaranya berubah; sahut cepat, dia tidak ingin membuat menantu kesayangannya yang sedang mengandung itu curiga.

"benatkah eomma?" Tanya kyuhyun

Ny. Jung mengelus rambut kyuhyun lembut, merasa kasihan pada kyuhyun yang harus menjadi janda saat dirinya tengan mengandung. "ne sayang" jawab

Mendengar ucapan mertuanya siwon tersenyum manis, senyum yang lagi – lagi membuat siwon terpesona, kyuhyun tidak perduli kalau suamninya berubah, asalkan yunho hyungnya kembali dia sudah senang, "hyung peluk" ucap kyuhyun manja sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar.

Siwon kembali ragu, apa yang harus dia lakukan, namun melihat senyuman dari ibu sahabatnya itu siwon akhirnya mendekatkan diri pada kyuhyun, dan merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil dari badannya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, "hyung pulang baby" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar milik kyuhyun dan yunho, namja tampan itu sengaja berlama – lama di dalam kamar mandi, dia merasa canggung apabila berdua saja dengan kyuhyun, siwon akui kyuhyun merupakan istri yang baik terlihat dari bagaimana namja manis itu memperlakukannya, walaupun kyuhyun memiliki keterbatasan penglihatan namja manis itu tetap melayani siwon, seperti mengambilkan makanan untuknya, membuatkan minuman hangat, memijat siwon, bahkan kyuhyun juga yang menyiapkan baju tidur untuk siwon, walaupun sebenarnya semua itu kyuhyun lakukan untuk suaminya, jung yunho yang sekarang mungkin sudah tenang di alam sana. Siwon merasa dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan seluruh perlakuan manis kyuhyun yang memang bukan untuknya.

"hyung sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil memegang kotak P3K

"ne, emm" jawab siwon gugup, namja tampan itu langsung menyambar baju tidur yang diletakkan kyuhyun di atas kasur dan memakainya, walaupun siwon yakin kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggang namun siwon tetap saja merasa malu.

"kemari hyung" ucap kyuhyun lembut

Dengan ragu siwon mendekati kyuhyun lalu duduk tepat di depan namja manis itu, kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh siwon, namun dengan kondisinya yang tidak bisa melihat kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menemukan wajah siwon, akhirnya siwon menmantunya dengan menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangan lembut itu diwajahnya.

"arghh" ringis siwon saat tangan kyuhyun menyentuh luka diwajahnya

"sakit hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut, tangannya terus meraba wajah siwon mencoba mencari luka lain di wajah itu. Kyuhyun membuka kotak obat di tangannya, mengambil sebuah kapas dan memberikaan antiseptic di atasnya, dengan sangat pelan disapukan di wajah siwon yang terdapat luka.

"hey sakit! Pergilah dari tubuh suamiku!" ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil meniup pelan luka siwon yang sudah diberikan antiseptic. Sedangkan namja di depannya hanya dapat terpaku menerima setiap perlakuan manis kyuhyun, Satu dalam fikiran siwon yunho benar – benar beruntung.

"baby tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, kata eomma kau sibuh sejak pagi untuk kepulangan hyung" ucap siwon lembut, namja tampan ini tidak ingin terlena dengan seluruh perhatian kyuhyun.

"shirreo, kyu masih sangat merindukan hyung" tolak kyuhyun, namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"nanti kalau baby lelah bagaimana?" bujuk siwon, namja tampan ini tau benar bagaimana cara membujuk kyuhyun, yahh karna yunho juga yang memberitahukannya.

"ahh hyung benar" setuju kyuhyun, namja manis ini lalu merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, "hyung peluk" rengeknya

Siwon menuruti kyuhyun, namja tampan ini memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang di atas kasur itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukan yunho, namun siwon sangat berharap semoga saja setelah ini kyuhyun tidak memeinta ….

"hyung ciumannya mana?" Tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu terbisa mendapatkan ciuman yunho sebelum tidur kalau suaminya itu tidak sedang bertugas.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, baru saja dia berharap agar kyuhyun sedikit saja melupakan kebiasaannya dengan yunho, akhirnya siwon membawa badan kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya, diciumnya kening kyuhyun sekilas.

"biasanya disini" kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya

"heyy, babykyu nakal! Sudah cepat tidur, begini saja bagaimana kalau hyung menyayi untukmu" tawar siwon berharap kyuhyun teralihkan dari permintaan ciumannya.

"bernyanyi?" Tanya kyuhyun heran namun namja manis ini merasa tertarik, suaminya tidak pernah bernyanyi untuknya selama ini. "baiklah ayo nyanyi hyung" setuju kyuhyun

Siwon mulai bernyanyi, suara berat namun lembut itu menyapa pendengaran kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun nyaman dan mengantuk, ditambah tangan hangat suaminya itu sekarang tengah mengelus punggungnya, membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau cepat terbang ke alam mimpi.

Melihat kyuhyun sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan sangat perlahan siwon menyelimuti kyuhyun, lalu dia sendiri mengambil bantal lalu beranjak dari kasur, setelah itu namja tampan itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di kamar itu, walaupun tidak nyaman namun ini lebih baik, daripada dia tidur di kasur bersama kyuhyun namun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karna jantungnya yang berkerja ekstra cepat saat di dekat kyuhyun.

.

.

"hooeekkk hooeeekkk" pagi – pagi sekali kyuhyun sudah terserang morning sick, wajar diusia kehamilannya yang baru berusia tiga bulan, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat namja manis ini lemas. Dibelakangnya siwon terus memijat tengkuk namja manis itu, berusaha sedikit meringankan beban kyuhyun, jujur siwon sangat khawatir pada kyuhyun, dia bahkan sampai berteriak panic dan memberitahu ny. Jung.

"apa kyu masih mual yun?" Tanya , yeoja paruh baya ini terpaksa memanggil siwon dengan yunho saat ada kyuhyun

"ne, eomma, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya siwon cemas

"tunggu sebentar, eomma akan mengambil obat anti mual" setelah itu keluar dari kamar yunkyu.

Siwon membimbing kyuhyun untuk kembali rebahan di kasurnya, namja tampan itu dengan telaten mengelap keringan di dahi dan leher kyuhyun, "apa masih mual?" tanyanya

Kyuhyun mengangguk, terlalu lemas untuk menjawab, "eomma lama sekali, tunggu sebentar hyung akan mengambil obatmu" ucap siwon hendek beranjak namun tangan kyuhyun menahannya.

"jangan pergi, disini saja hyung" ucap kyuhyun, entah kenapa namja manis ini tidak ingin jauh dari suaminya, dia masih sangat merindukan yunho, padahal bukankah yunho sekarang sudah ada didekatnya.

"baik sekarang pejamkan matamu"

"nyanyi" pinta kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum tulus, sepertinya kyuhyun ketagihan dengan nyanyiannya, siwon pun menuruti permintaan kyuhyun, namja manis itu pun tampak tenang. Siwon tidak menyadari sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari luar.

'_apakah kau memang sudah mempersiapkan siwon untuk mengantikanmu, yun?' _Tanya ny. Jung dalam hati, yeoja paruh baya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri wonkyu.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan siwon berperan sebagai yunho, kandungan kyuhyun sudah memasuki lima bulan, perutnyapun semakin membesar, terlihat tonjolan bulat di perut kyuhyun kalau namja manis itu menggunakan pakaian yang agak ketat, selama dua bulan ini siwon menjalankan perannya dengan baik sebagai yunho, kyuhyun terlihat tidak curiga sama sekali terhadapnya, namja manis itu terlihat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan siwon, kyuhyun bahkan tidak akan bisa tidur kalau belum dinyanyikan oleh siwon, keluarga jung juga bersikap baik padanya, dan menganggap siwon sudah seperti anak sendiri, namun saat ini siwon merasa dilemma, dia menikmati setiap perlakuan manis kyuhyun, terjerat dengan seluruh tingkah manis kyuhyun, namun siwon sadar itu bukan untuknya, namun bolehkan siwon egois dia ingin kyuhyun memberikan seluruh perhatian itu padanya, choi siwon dan bukan jung yunho, sepertinya siwon termakan ucapannya sendiri, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada istri sahabatnya sendiri.

"hyung, kyu mau cotton candy" pinta kyuhyun memelas, sepertinya acara ngidamnya muncul lagi

"baiklah tunggu disini, jangan kemanapun" ucap siwon, saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan – jalan di sebuah mall besar, yahh semua itu karna permintaan kyuhyun, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak permintaan ibu hamil itu, termasuk siwon, dan sekarang kyuhyun kembali meminta sesuatu pada siwon, tentu saja siwon akan menurutinya, walaupun dia khawatir meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri, namun dia lebih khawatir kalau kyuhyun sampai kelelahan karna ikut denganya berkeliling mencari cotton candy, siwon tidak ingin membahayakan calon anak mereka, hahh bolehkan siwon mengatakan calon anak mereka?, dia terlanjur sayang pada calon bayi yang ada di perut kyuhyun, karna setiap malam kyuhyun selalu meminta siwon mengelus perutnya.

Siwon berjalan tergesa menghampiri kyuhyun, dari kejauhan namja tampan itu melihat kyuhyun masih duduk ditempatnya, siwon dapat menghela nafas lega, ditangannya sudah terdapat cotton candy dengan aneka warna, senyum terkembang di wajahnya membayangkan kyuhyun akan menciumnya setelah dia memenuhi ngidam kyuhyun, ahh kyuhyun memang memiliki kebiasaan mencium kalau sedang senang. Beberapa meter lagi siwon sampai di dekat kyuhyun, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"siwon oppa, ini benar – benar kau oppa?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik

"stella?" ucap siwon ragu

"ne, astaga oppa kau pulang, aku sangat cemas kukira kau tidak akan pulang lagi, ahjussi dan ahjumma juga mengkhawatirkan oppa" stella memeluk siwon erat

Siwon panik dan langsung melepas pelukan stella, "apa yang kau lakukan disini stella?" Tanya siwon sambil membawa stella menjauh dari kyuhyun, dia takut kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"kenapa kau tda pulang?" bukannya menjawab stella jusru kembali bertanya

"ceritanya panjang, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya dulu pada appadan eomma" pinta siwon

"wae oppa?" Tanya stella

"oppa tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang, mian oppa harus pergi" pamit siwon lalu meninggalkan stella

"oppa jangan lupa pernikahan kita sudah dekat!" teriak stella

Siwon memijit kepalanya pelan, bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa dengan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya itu, yahh siwon memang sudah dijodohkan dengan stella sejak lama, namun sekarang entahlah siwon tidak berminat sama sekali meneruskan perjodohan ini, karna sejak awal dia memang tidak mencintai yeoja itu, bolehkan siwon berharap kalau dia bisa menjadi yunho selamanya.

"baby" panggil siwon begitu sampai di depan kyuhyun

"ahh baby, appa datang" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, "hyung mana cotton candynya?" pinta kyuhyun

"ada, kita makan dirumah saja ne, sekarang kita pulang" ajak siwon, dan dengan terburu – buru namja tampan itu menuntun kyuhyun keluar, walaupun tentap berhati – hati, siwon tidak ingin kyuhyun jatuh.

Dari kejauhan stella memandangi mereka, yeoja cantik itu tampak kesal melihat siwon yang bersikap begitu lembut pada kyuhyun. "apa kau tidak pulang selama ini karna namja buta itu oppa? Geram stella marah, lalu dengan kekesalan yang memuncak yeoja cantik itu meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

Stella memandang sebuah keluarga yang tampak bahagia, sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya tampak sedang memanggang daging di halaman belakang rumah mereka, seorang yeoja cantikyang sedang menata meja makan dan sepasang namja tampan yang satunya terkesan manis sedang duduk di atas kursi kayu yang ada di halaman belakan itu, sang namja tampan bahkan sesekali terlihat mengelus perut buncit si namja manis, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah seluruh anggota keluarga itu, sanngat berbeda dengan stella yang tampak meggeram marah melihat keharmonisan keluarga tersebut, lebih tepatnya kea rah sepasang namja yang sejak tadi mengumbar kemesraan.

Stella akhirnya menemukan siwon setelah meminta seorang detektif untuk menyelidiki keberadaan calon suaminya itu, cukup heran saat mengetahui bahwa siwon tinggal bersama orang – orang yang belum pernah stella tau sebelumnya, terlebih dengan seorang namja yang sedang hamil yang bersama siwon di mall beberapa saat lalu.

"hyung jangan menubit pipiku" rengekan kyuhyun terdengar di telinga stella

"karna babykyu sangat menggemaskan" ucap siwon yang hanta dibalas tawa oleh anggota keluarga yang lain.

"YUNHO HYUNG!" teriak kyuhyun kesal, yang tentunya dapat didengar jelas oleh stella, yeoja cantik ini merasa ada yang tidak beres, dia yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar tadi namja manis itu memang memanggil siwon dengan yunho.

"aku harus menyelidikinya" gumam stella, lalu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri untuk mematai – matai siwon tadi, yeoja itu mengambil i-phonenya,menghubungi seseorang, "yoboseo, detektif kim, aku punya pekerjaan lagi untukmu"ucapnya.

Seminggu kemudian stella kembali lagi ke kediaman jung, kali ini hanya ada kyuhyun yang tampak sedang merapikan tanaman hiasnya, kyuhyun memang buta namun dia sangat mandiri dan bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia tidak ingin dikasihani. seringaian mucul di wajah cantik stella, akan lebih baik kalau kyuhyun sendirian, rencananya akan lancar.

"kyuhyun-ssi" panggilnya

Kyuhyun berbalik, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat kyuhyun sangat peka dengan suara, jadi dia tau seseorang yang memanggilnya itu dari arah belakang, "anda memanggil saya?" Tanya kyuhyun

"ne, nama saya stella, kim stella" ucap stella

"maaf, tapi apa kita saling kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya kyuhyun, pasalnya dia tidak pernah merasa kenal dengan yeoja bernama stella.

"tidak, kita tidak saling mengenal tapi, kau mengenal calon suamiku"

"calon suamimu?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung

"ne, choi siwon"

"maaf, tapi anda sepertinya salah orang stella-ssi, aku tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama choi siwon" elak kyuhyun

Stella mulai kesal, "kau itu memang bodoh, mau saja di bohongi keluargamu, namja yang selama ini bersamamu, berakting menjadi suamimu, dia adalah calon suamiku choi siwon!" bentak stella, yeoja cantik itu sudah tidak tahan, setelah melakukan penyelidikan tentang namja bernama yunho yang ternyata adalah salah satu prajurit yang gugur dalam penyerangan di perbatasan beberapa waktu lalu stella terus mengamati siwon dan akhirnya tau tentang sandiwara ini.

"apa maksudmu stella-ssi, suamiku jung yunho bukan choi siwon" elak kyuhyun, perasaan namja manis ini mulai tidak enak

"kau dengar, suamimu itu sudah meninggal kyuhyun-ssi, dan orang yang selama ini bersamau itu adalah choi siwon calon suamiku!" teriak stella

"bohong" lirih kyuhyun

"kau bilang aku bohong, keluargamu yang bohong padamu, suamimu itu sudah meninggal, dan siwon hanya korban yang harus menjalani sandiwara bodoh menjadi suamimu, siwon mungkin melakukan ini hanya karna kasihan padamu, namja cacat yang ditinggal mati suaminya, dengar siwon punya kehidupan sendiri, dan sebentar lagi dia akan menikah denganku, jadi tolong sadarlah dan lepaskan calon suamiku!" ucap stella tajam lalu maninggalkan kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah terduduk di atas rumput taman sambil menangis keras.

"hiks yunho hyung, hyung hiks" tangis kyuhyun sambil memanggil nama suamninya, namja manis ini tidak menyangkan namja yang selama ini bersamanya bukankah yunho, dan suami tercintanya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, "yunho hyung hiksss", tangis kyuhyun tidak berhenti justru semakin kuat, kyuhyun memang menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah dengan yunho namun kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau dia bukankah yunho, erlebih lagi seluruh keluarganya ikut andil dalam membohonginya, dan bodohnya lagi kyuhyun menikmati saat kebersamaannya – bersama siwon, membuatnya merasa menghanati yunho.

"astaga babykyu, apa yang terjadi" panik siwon saat dirinya baru pulang dan menemukan kyuhyun menangis tersedu – sedu ditaman.

"yunho hyung hikss" kyuhyun masih memanggil – manggil nama yunho

"hyung disini baby" ucap siwon

"bukan!" bentak kyuhyun keras, "pergi kau, kau bukan yunho hyung, choi siwon, itu namau bukan?!" teriak kyuhyun

Siwon terdiam, bagaimana kyuhyun bisa tau soal hal ini, "baby, hyung mohon dengarkan hyung"

"tidak!, apa kau puas menipuku? Apa kau puas membohongiku?!" marah kyuhyun

"ada apa ini?" ny jung dan sulli yang mendengar keributan dari dalam rumah segera keluar dan menghampiri menantu kesayangannya. Yeoja paruh baya itu mendekati kyuhyun diikuti sulli

"kalian jahat padaku, kenapa kalian menutupi keadaan yunho hyung yang sebenarnya? Kenapa?!" murka kyuhyun, ny. jung terdiam, dia tidak tau darimana kyuhyun mengetahui semua ini, namun dia tidak tega melihat kyuhyun yang begitu terpuruk, dia terlalu menyayangi kyuhyun. "kyu maafkan eomma, eomma hanya menghawatirkan keadaanmu" lirih ny jung

"eomma jahat! Kalian semua jahat!" teriak kyuhyun dan namja manis itu pingsan setelahnya.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak ny jung, sulli dan siwon berbarengan, "siwon bawa kyuhyun ke kamar" kata ny. Jung, siwon langsung mengangkat kyuhyun ala bridal style dan membawa namja manis itu ke kamarnya.

.

.

"bagaimana eomma?" Tanya siwon begitu turun dari kamar kyuhyun, yeoja paruh baya itu tapak lelah.

"kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang, tapi sejak tadi dia hanya diam" jawab ny. Jung

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, dia tdak tau semuanya akan seperti ini, sebenarnya siwon sanag ingin melihat kyuhyun namun namja tampan ini tidak ingin kyuhyun kembali histeris.

"maafkan eomma siwon" ucap ny. Jung "semua ini karna eomma yang memaksamu" tambahnya lagi

"anny, eomma ini bukan salah eomma, ini salahku" elak siwon, yah tida seharusnya dia menuruti permintaan gila yunho, tidak seharusnya dia membohongi kyuhyun, dan tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu.

"kau memang sudah sepantasnya menyesal" ucap kyuhyun dingin dari ujung tangga, ny jung tidak menyadari kyuhyun sudah berada disana dengan dipapah sulli.

"baby, maafkan aku" ucap siwon memelas

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karna kau hanya mengikuti permintaan mendiang suamiku, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir siwon-ssi, kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, dan sekarang kau tidak perlu berada disini lagi" ucap kyuhyun dingin.

"baby"panggil siwon lirih

"kembalilah pada calon istrimu" ucap kyuhyun dingin, lalu namja manis itu meminta sulli untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke kamar, satu hal yang tiak disadari siwon, kyuhyun menangis saat itu, namja manis ini merasa kehilangan sosok lembut yang mengisi hari – harinya selama ini, namun siwon berhak bahagia, bahagia dengan kehidupannya sendiri, siwon memiliki calon istri dan tentunya keluarga, mereka membutuhkan siwon, pasti cukup sulit bagi siwon berpura – pura mencintainya selama ini, itulah fikiran kyuhyun.

"maaf siwon" ucap ny. Jung menyesal

"gwenchana eomma, sudah saatnya aku pergi" lirih siwon

"ohhh anakku" ny. Jung memeluk siwon erat, "bagaimanapun kau tetap anakku, jangan ragu untuk datang kemari lagi ne" ucapnya

"tentu saja eomma, tolong jaga kyuhyun untukku" sahut siwon sambil memeluk eomma keduanya erat, seseungguhnya siwon tidak rela meninggalkan kyuhyun, namun apa yang dia bisa lakukan kalau namja yang dicintainya itu justru memintanya menjauh?

.

.

Siwon kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, tinggal di rumah mewahnya bersama keua orang tuanya, dan sekarang tengah disibukkan dengan pernikahannya dengan stella, yahhh siwon tidak lagi berusaha menolak pernikahanya dengan stella, ini sudah terhitung lebih dari tiga bulan sejak namja tampan itu meninggalkan kediaman jung, dan selama tiga bulan ini lah siwon seperti mayat hidup, dia memang masih menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, namun namja tampan ini tidak pernah tersenyum, senyumnya seperti terampas sejak terakhir kali dia melihat kyuhyun, siwon juga sangat merindukan namja manis itu, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan kyuhyun pasti membencinya.

"ahh anak eomma sudah tampan" ucap eomma choi yang sedang merapikan kemeja yang dikenakan siwon, yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafas lelah saat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari siwon, padagal hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan stella.

"nah sekarang keluarlah yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap eomma choi yang langsung dituruti siwon

Siwon sudah berdiri di depan altar, disampingnya stella berdiri dengan anggun, yeoja cantik itu menggunakan gaun mahal yang membuatnya sangat berkelas, acara pemberkatan akan segera dimulai saat tiba – tiba seseorang memasuki gereja dan langsung menghampiri siwon.

"siwon oppa" panggil sulli dengan nafas terengah – engah

"sulli? Apa yang kau lakukan disinu?" Tanya siwon heran

"oppa harus ikut denganku, kyuhyun oppa…hhhh" sulli berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"ada apa dengan kyuhyun?" Tanya siwon cepat, rasa khawatir menjalari hatinya.

"kyuhyun oppa terjatuh di kamar mandi, dan sepertinya dia harus melahirkan dini" ucap sulli

"mwo?! Bagaimana bisa lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya siwon khawatir, namja tampan ini bahkan tidak perduli para tau undangan menetap aneh ke arah mereka.

"kyuhyun oppa sangat kesakitan, karna itu akau kemari, kyu oppa sangat membutuhkanmu oppa" lirih sulli

Siwon terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng, "tidak sulli, aku akan segera menikah, lagipula bukan aku yang kyuhyun butuhkan" ucap siwon sedih

"oppa, kyu oppa mencintaimu, walaupun dia berusaha menyangkalnya dia mencintaimu oppa, kau tau betapa kacaunya dia saat kau pergi, kyu oppa bahkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari pada saat dia mndengar yunho oppa meninggal, dia tidak mau makan, dia kesulitan tidur karna tidak ada oppa yang bernyanyi untuknya, dia mencintaimu oppa" lirih sulli putus asa

"maaf aku tidak bisa" siwon melepas tangan sulli yang menggenggam tangannya

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal oppa" ucap sulli, lalu yeoja cantik itu meninggalkan gereja itu dengan kembali berlari.

Siwon terdiam setelah kepergian sulli, namja tampan itu memikirkan setiap ucapan dari adik jung yunho itu, siwon melirik ke arah eommanya, yeoja itu tersenyum, seolah menyerahkan semua keputusan pada siwon asalkan siwon bahagia, dan tepat sebelum sang pendeta mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan siwon menghentikannya.

"maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, mian stella-ya" ucap siwon sebelum namja tampan ini berlari meninggalkan gereja, menghiraukan teriakan sang appa dan juga tangisan stella yang mulai terdengar, tujuannya hanya satu menemui kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon tiba di rumah sakit setengah jam kemudian, setelah bertanya pada resepsionis dimana kyuhyun berada siwon langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi, di depan ruang operasi dilihatnya ny. Jung an tn. Jung dan juga sulli yang tampak menunggu dengan raut cemas.

"eomma, appa" panggil siwon

"siwon, bukankah kau akan menikah hari ini?" Tanya ny. Jung heran

"aku membatalkannya umma, aku datang kesini untuk kyuhyun" ungkapnya tulis

ny. Jung tersenyum tulus, "kyuhyun ada di dalam, dia membutuhkanmu, masuklah" ucapnya, tanpa menunggu apa – apa lagi siwon memasuki ruang operasi dengan pakaian steril berwarna hijau, begitu memasuki ruangan itu siwon dapat mendengar erangan kesakitan kyuhyun yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

"kyuhyun" lirihnya saat melihat kyuhyun terbaring lemah di atas meja operasi, namja tampan itu langsung menghampiri kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan namja manis itu, berusaha member kekuatan.

"si-won hyung" lirih kyuhyun di tengah rasa sakit yang dideritanya

"ne hyung disini" ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun memanggil namanya seperti itu dan siwon sangat senang, "kau harus kuat, hyung akan menemanimu, berjuanglah kau akan jadi ibu kyu" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "arghhhh" dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang

"operasi siap dimulai" ucap sang dokter yang berada di ruanga itu, selama proses operasi berlangsung siwon terus menyemangati kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kyuhyuu, berharap kyuhyu n dapat melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangisan bayi terdengar di ruangan itu, walaupun harus terlahir dalam usia delapan bulan ternyata bayi itu cukup sehat. "selamat tuan bayinya laki – laki" ucap sang dokter

"kau dengar itu kyu, bayinya laki – laki, kau sangat hebat baby, hyung mecintaimu, sangt mencintaimu" ungkap siwon bahagia seolah – olah bayi itu anak kandungnya sendiri.

"aku juga mencintaimu siwon hyung" ungkap kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu tidak sadarkan diri karna kelelahan.

.

.

**-enam tahun kemudian-**

Di sebuah bukit dengan gundukan – gundukan yang ditubuhi rumput sepasang namja itu tampak memanjatkan doa di depan sebuah makam yang sangat terawat, di samping sepasang namja itu, seorang namja cilik berusia enam tahun juga tampak menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

Bocah berusia enam tahun itu membuka matanya setelah selesai memanjatkan doa, dipandanginya foto namja tampan dan gagah yang ada di nisan makam tersebut, "appa changmin datang" ungkapnya ceria, namja mungil itu adalah jung changmin, putra yang dilahirkan kyuhyun enam tahun yang lalu, putra dengan suaminya, jung yunho.

"bagaimana kabar appa hari ini?, apa appa senang disana? Apa tidak usah khawatir changmin bahagia disini" ucap namja mungil itu, bercerita pada sang appa, sedangkan namja manis yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil berusia lima bulan tampak sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"appa tenang saja, disini ada eomma, siwon appa,dan dongsaeng yang akan menemani changmin, jadi apa juga harus bahagia oke? Changmin sangat merindukan appa" ungkap changmin, mengungkapkan rasa rindunya pada sosok appa yang hanya dapat dikenalinya lewat foto.

Siwon tersenyum melihat putra sahabatnya itu, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki changmin, kyuhyun dan juga choi minho dalam hidupnya, siwon dan kyuhyun sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang changmin sudah memiliki adik yang baru berusia lima bulan, walaupun berbeda ayah changmin juga sangat menyayangi minho, siwon juga tidak pernah membedakan anak – anaknya, baginya changmin dan minho sama, sama – sama anaknya, dan kyuhyun, istri manisnya itu sudah bisa melihat sekarang, setelah menjalani operasi mata tiga tahun yang lalu, membuat namja manis itu dapat melihat setiap pertumbuhan putra – putranya, walaup siwon dan kyuhyun sudah menikah changmin tetap manggunakan marga jung, kyuhyun tidak ingin changmin melupakan ayah kandungnya dan siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan, baginya yunho juga adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, karna yunho lah dia bisa bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

Dari kejauhan sosok berbaju putih itu memandang mereka dengan senyuman tulus dibibirnya, sosok itu jung yunho tampak bahagia melihat namja yang dicintainya dan juga putranya bahagia. Tatapan yunho bertemu pandang pada mata jernih bayi mungil yang berada di gendongan kyuhyun, hanya bayi tu lah yang bisa meliat sosoknya, senyum yunho semakin lebar saat melihat bayi mungl itu tersenyum, sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai, perlahan sosok itu memudar dan akhirnya menghilang, kata terakhir yang sempat yunho ucapkan adalah 'saranghae kyuhyun, berbahagialah' sebelum namja tampan itu benar – benar pergi.

"aigo uri minho tersenyum" ucap siwon gemas

Kyuhyun memandang bayinya, "mungkinkah dia melihat yunho hyung ada disini?" Tanya kyuhyun

"mungkin saja baby, tapi hyung yakin dimanapun yunho hyung berada dia sedang mengawasi kita, dan mendoakan kebahagian kita" ucap siwon

"kau benar hyung" sahut kyuhyun

"nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pulang" ajak siwon

"kajja appa changmin sudah lapar, changmin mau makan masakan halmoni banyak sekali" ucap changmin semangat

"tentu saja boleh, makanlah sepuasmu" siwon mengacak rambut hitam changmin pelan, "nahh sekarang ayo pulang"

"appa gendong, chang ngantuk" rajuk changmin

"baiklah sini jagoan, apa akan menggendongmu" siwon langsung menempatkan changmin di punggungnya, lalu namja tampan itu mulau berjalan menjauh, beriringan dengan kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, ini ff saya buat ngebut banget deh pokoknya, entah kenapa idenya muncul pas saya lagi gosok baju, semoga teman – teman suka, maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh dan masih banyak typo bersebaran, akhir kata #pai -pai **


End file.
